


Wood, Leaves, Man

by MorbidChibi



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/pseuds/MorbidChibi
Relationships: Tanner/Chris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wood, Leaves, Man

THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM RAVENSONG HERE

Hi everyone! So I thought I'd post my little #ChAnner drabble here! Its been a long time since I wrote something, so please go easy on me. And yes I totally Ship Chris and Tanner and I think they would make an adorable couple. :) 

ALSO I honestly forget what Tanner looks like, so PLEASE let me know so I can update it! I'm working with the audiobooks until TJ release's the paperbacks himself so I can support him :)

Also this hasn't been beta'd so there might be mistakes that I have missed. >.< Forgive me.

Other than that, please enjoy! ^3^

**Notes at the end**  
~*~*~*~

A soft sigh left Chris’ lips as he moved to lean against the door the lead out back of the shop. The sound of Rico, Tanner, Ox, and Robbie bullying Gordo made its way outside like a soft whisper, full of laughter. A small smile pulled at his lips as he closed his green eyes, he could hardly believe that things were back to normal, well as normal as one could be after hunters overran your town, and your favorite bar was blown up! Not to mention the army of witches that came to help with the sudden growing population of Omega’s that had come to the call of your alpha. 

Chris shifted, pulling the can of coke to his lips as he took a long drink, enjoying the sun upon his skin before turning his attention to the door that pushed open. A mop of dirty blonde hair pushed through before green met brown and he couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips.

“So the guys sent me to get your ass, something about needing backup?” Tanner said, his usual drawl sweet and light. It was so much better than the screams of pain that still haunted his dreams from time to time.

“What? Alpha can’t handle Gordo on his own?” He smirked, moving to run a hand through his brown locks, shaking his head in amusement.

“You know how he can get.” Tanner said with a small smirk, now leaning against the wall as he waited for Chris to finish up.

“Well it sounds like they have everything under—“ His words were cut off as there came a loud metallic crash, followed by a yelp from Robbie and a burst of laughter from Rico. Jesus they were going to destroy the place!

Luckily for Chris, he heard the calming voice of Ox, his alpha, and things seemed to quickly settle down. He shook his head. “Honestly, I’m surprised they haven’t destroyed this place.” He muttered.

“Gordo already did that when he fell through the roof, remember?” Tanner teased, flashing Chris a smirk with teeth.

Chris frowned and looked away. “Yeah…” he whispered. Those demons still haunted him, he should have done more, COULD have done more to protect Tanner. Yet all he could do was watch those fucking hunters hold Tanner down and break his arm. The screams the left his lips still made him shiver.

"Hey.” Tanner called out quietly, the bond between them thrumming gently. “Its ok.” He said, reaching up to run his fingers through those brown locks and pull the taller man closer to him. Hand pausing at the back of his head. “Hey…I’m ok. Chris, look at me. I'm right here.” He said, stepping closer until his chest bumped into the taller man's.

Chris blinked a few times, green eyes meeting brown as he took in Tanners scent. There was the heavy scent of grease and the cologne he wore. But under that, under all those smells there was something akin to the earthy scent of wood and leaves and man. Something that was just Tanner, and something Chris often found himself missing in those late hours of the evening.

“Tanner…” he whispered, reaching out to gently grasp the others shirt, needing to feel grounded.

“I’m right here, Chris, I’m right here and I’m ok. See?” he said as he lifted his arm. “I’m fine, I’m not broken anymore.” He whispered between them.

Chris frowned, green eyes pulling away to look down at the healed arm. It was perfect, like nothing ever happened. “Y-yeah… Yeah.” He said, voice cracking as he reached up, his fingers running over the skin there, it was smooth and soft against his calloused fingers.

“I promise, nothings going to happen again. Ox will see to it, as will Joe and the rest of the pack. I’m not going anywhere.” He added softly. “I promise you.”

Chris nodded, closing his eyes as he breath the man in, letting his fingers run over his arm and back of his hand. When did it become like this? When did Tanner ground him so? Like the tethers Ox and Gordo talked about. God it was scary, so scary, and yet it was perfect. Everything about this was perfect and Chris wasn’t about to let it go, would never let it go now that he had it tightly in his grasp.

“Tanner…” He whispered gently, voice rough with emotion as he leaned in a bit more, his lips shyly brushing against the shorter mans in a questioning manner. Did Tanner want this too? Could he feel the bond that was growing between them? Fuck he hoped so. Because at this moment, all he wanted was the blonde in his arms forever.

A shiver ran through Tanners body as those lips brushed against his own. Strong and slightly chapped. He’d have to remind himself to get Chris some lip balm if they planned to do this more often. And Tanner did. Always.

“Chris…” He whispered back before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against Chris’. 

A soft gasp filled the space between them as Chris moved; boldly wrapping his left arm around the smaller mans waist and pulling him flush against his body. His right hand moved then, gently reaching to cup the others cheek as he leaned in to deepen that sweet kiss.

Everything felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. His blood rushed in his veins, and his mind screamed pack, pack, mate, mine, as the bond between them thrummed happily. This was some mystical moon magic bullshit, but he was happy.

There was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat as Chris pulled back. He shifted, casting a glare over Tanners shoulder at whoever was there. It faltered when his eyes landed on Ox, Rico, Gordo and Robbie. He could feel Tanner tense in his arms as he moved to hide his face against Chris’ chest.

“Chris… Are the guys behind me?” he asked, voice muffled by a well toned chest.

“Yup.” Chris grunted his reply, his glare softening until it vanished. There was a soft ‘oh shit’ fro Tanner that soon followed.

“Well its about time!” a thick Boston accent filled the air, the words tinged with mirth.

“Damn it, Lobito! I can’t believe I owe you money.” Rico huffed as he dug into his work pants for his wallet.

Gordo just smiled, he couldn’t say anything, since it took a good 25 years for him and Mark to get their heads out of their asses.

Ox smiled gently, his brown eyes warm. “I’m glad you two found your way to each other. I was starting to think we would have to have another pack intervention.” He chuckled gently.

Chris muttered under his breath about wolves and witches and friends and lack of privacy!

“Hey! You opted out of that the moment you became pack” Rico said. “I mean, you know there is no privacy when it comes to the wolves. After all, they walk around naked all the time. Their junk just hanging out.” He pointed out.

“Jesus Christ Rico.” Gordo muttered.

TBC?

~*~*  
Well there you go, thats what I have currently. Will I continue it? I honestly have no idea lol I didn't mean for it to get this long in the first place, but here we are haha.

Now I had Chris be able to smell Tanner, because I don't believe you can be in a pack for that long and not pick up wolf habits. I feel like they would be able to smell certain scents, and with the pack being as close are they are, I feel like they would be able to at least pick up on each other's scents as well.

The same goes with the "pack pack, mate, mine" thinking. I can't help but feel like the humans would pick up on that after a while. Maybe it wouldn't be a strong as a wolves, but it would still be there, in the background and only coming forward in certain situations.

Either way these are just my ramblings and thoughts. I know everyone else is allowed to think their own, and I just want to remind others that this is just my head cannon, and not everyone is going to understand it or like it. But I still wanted to share :)

Thank you for taking the time to read and if you liked it, please leave a comment. <3


End file.
